A Phone Call Away
by sashafrazzle
Summary: Rose is stuck in a parallel universe, but she comes up with a brilliant and obvious way to contact the Doctor. Ten/Rose might turn into a reunion PLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi! wow first story! ok i think im not going to ramble on forever and just get right to it. **

**Disclaimer; no i don't own doctor who. :( but if i did...;)**

The idea hit her one day as she was going to call Mickey. She had scrolled through her contacts to get to his name when she passed "His" name. No, not Mickey, but THE _his_- The Doctor. She couldn't believe she still had kept his number, even though she had been trapped here for near 5 months now. But even so as the screen highlighted his name her finger hovered over the send button.

She shouldn't, she really shouldn't…but if she could at least hear his voice—no. what happens if it didn't work. She would have just gotten her hopes up for nothing…but if it did…

She snapped her eyes shut and clicked the button, instantly regretting it when his ring back didn't play and she was greeted with a monotone tone, and an equally monotone voice telling her to please hang up and try again.

~~.~~

The Doctor looked at the screen on his mobile with awe. Did Rose's name really just appear on his missed calls list? Could it really be that Rose called him while he was talking to Martha?

"No," the sensible side of him said, "that's impossible Rose was in Pete's world living a life day after day, the one adventure…but, if she had called him maybe she wasn't? Maybe Pets world is horrible and she's in trouble, or if she hates zeppelins and she needs him, lord knows how much he needs her, but that's beside the point, and now he's rambling again and—wait—how could her cell phone be able to reach across the void?"

"Well it's worth a try." He muttered. Closing his eyes he clicked the button.

_Ring ring irng …ring ri-_

His hearts skipped a beat when someone on the other end picked up.

"Rose?" He said softly into the speaker.

_Silence_

"Rose, you there? It's me, you know The Doctor?"

**a/n Ekk that's short! well i wanted to cut it there, so the next chapter will be longer... i think. please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So i forgot to mention in the last chapter that this stroy was inspired from a short comic i saw online. im going to put a link the the comic strip at the end of the story though because it would give the ending away though. **

**anywho i don't own the doctor blahblahblah you know that anyway...**

~~.~~

"Rose you there? It's me, you know the Doctor?"

She froze, she wanted to say something, to jump for joy to cry, to tell him she loved him, but nothing came out.

"Rose?" a disheartened voice came from the receiver.

"Doctor?" she choked out.

"Rose!" He sounded so relieved.

"Doctor, it's really you?" she cried.

"Yes, it's me, oh Rose Tyler you are fantastic, no brilliant! I never would have tried this!" For the first time in months she laughed. She was so full of relief she actually collapsed onto a nearby chair.

"Oh Rose I've missed you so much." His voice was suddenly very quiet.

"Missed you too."

And they talked and talked and talked. For around 3 hours. He told her about life in the TARDIS and she told him about life in Pete's world. They talked about how terribly them miss each other, and sometime they were silent just happy to be having some sort of contact. They talked until Jackie called for Rose telling her to get off the phone because people from Torchwood were here.

"Your have to go." The doctor muttered- it wasn't a question.

"Yea-Torchwood you know." She replied.

"Rose Tyler defender of the earth." He said proudly almost like he did that day on the beach.

"Am I gonna be able to call you again?" she asked half afraid of the answer.

"I don't see why not." _A pause_, "I'm trying to find a way to get you back Rose." _Another pause._

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Call me later k?" he was back to his perky self.

"Of course talk to you later Doctor."

"I love you Rose Tyler."

~~.~~

"I love you Rose Tyler."

There was silence on the other end. His breath caught in his throat. That wasn't meant to come out. Well it's not like it wasn't true, but still…defiantly not supposed to come out. Rose still hadn't said anything yet. He froze in anticipation- how long has it been since he left her on her world? Maybe she doesn't feel the same as she did on Bad Wolf Bay--- oh he should've just kept quiet! Why did this regeneration like to ramble so much!

He was interrupted by Rose's soft joking voice.

"Quite right too." She said. He actually laughed out loud. "And I suppose-" she continued, "though it's not quite my last chance to say it… Doctor---"

_Beep_

"No." he muttered, "No no no no no!" This couldn't be happening; he was so close, so close! She was just about to say it. He slammed the mobile down onto the console and slumped into the jump seat. The irony of it was just too unfair- a Time Lord without enough time. He was just about to panic about how the connection failed when his phone rang again. In a rush he jumped up and grabbed the mobile and clicked the small green answer button.

"Sorry." Rose said immediately after he picked up, "Phone died, I had to plug it in." The Doctor laughed he couldn't help it, still laughing he slid down on the floor to lean against the console.

"Rose…you….your…" he gave up on trying to talk and continued to laugh hysterically.

"Doctor!" Rose cried trying to get his attention back.

"Sorry, sorry." He muttered controlling he laughter again. "How was that sentence going to end Rose?" He heard her giggle from her end of the phone, and he knew she really wasn't upset. "Rose?"

"I was going to say that I suppose I love you too Doctor!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi hi. so yey some people actually reviewed! So this is the last bit of fluff untill...well you'll see...**

**i don't own the dr. sadly. maybe they'll let me keep David Tennant after Matt Smith takes over...;)**

~~.~~

Later that night she was on her way home from torchwood when her phone beeped. She opened it and found a new text-

FROM; The Doctor – "Home yet?"

Sighing she texted him back.

REPLY; "A little impatient aren't we?"

NEW MSG; "Well I miss you."

REPLY; "I'm almost home."

NEW MSG; "Call me then?"

REPLY; "Ok"

NEW MSG; "[(hug)]"

Reply; "[(hug)]" with a smile on her face she slipped her phone back into her pocket. She missed the doctor's hugs –hell she missed the doctor! She leaned forward and told the cab driver to hurry up.

"In a rush tonight Miss Tyler?"

"I have a very important phone call to make."

"A special someone then?" he said with a wink. Flipping her phone open to a picture of her and the doctor taken on Christmas she laughed.  
"You could say that."

~~.~~

The doctor did not consider himself an impatient man. Sure he had checked his phone for any sign of Rose calling every 5 minutes exactly on the minute for the past hour and had practically paced a hole in the floor in the TARDIS's control room…but that's not impatient right?

"How long does it take her to get home?" he muttered to the TARDIS.

Almost as an answer his phone started to ring.

~~.~~

"Rose, you ok?" The Doctor asked.

"Hmmm? Yeah, course I am why?"

"You haven't answered my question." His voice laced with concern. A minute passed before she answered with a weary "Hmm?"

"Rose what time is it over there?" he asked, not really used to having to pay attention to what time of day it was.

"Three in the morning." She tried to sound awake, covering a very loud yawn. The Doctor smiled lightly.

"Go to bed rose."

"No," She replied. "I want to talk to you." She said faking cheerfulness.

"I'll talk to you when you wake up ok?" He waited a few seconds for her response, before saying, "Rose stay with me."

"Fine, you win I'll sleep." After a pause she added "Love ya Doctor."

"Love you too." He returned, "Now don't call me until you have had at least six house of sleep ok?" he received a yawn and a sleepy "If I must," before she hung up.

~~.~~

Rose hung up the phone, and honestly, she didn't have the strength to get up and put the phone on her dresser. Instead she laid it next to her on the bed. Rose then flopped down on her pillow, and she was just about to slip off into sleep when her phone beeped.

NEWMSG

FROM; The Doctor; [(hug)]

Rolling her eyes she typed her reply hug and finally fell into a deep sleep that for once, didn't contain nightmares about life without her Doctor.

~~.~~

And that's how things went for a while. They'd call or text, and maybe try to forget that the void separated them. He'd send her pictures of all the places he went, and described all the ones he would take her once he figured out how to get her back, and always, always they'd send a [(hug)]. Of course pictures, phone calls, and txt hugs didn't replace their adventures, and the real hugs. It couldn't. But, it was better than no contact at all. All was as well as it could, at least until…

**A/N dun dun dun! lol my first cliff hanger! *Sigh* im having too much fun with this. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update. i left the notebook that this is written in at school over the weekend, and therefor didn't have it to post! Anyway thanks for all the reviews! i was so surprised when someone who added this to their story alert was from Paris! paris! (i've never been out of the US in case you can't tell!lol) Anyway WARNING; i was listing to a little fall of rain from les mis. so i wasn't in the most *happy cheery rose/doctor* mood. so if its sad...I'm sorry**

**out of curiosity do i have to put a disclaimer on every chapter or just the begining of the story?**

~~.~~

The ringtone woke her up. It was around midnight, for a moment she lost her bearings. There wasn't any moon out that night, so her room was pitch black. It took her a moment to realize the flashing light and annoying ringing was her phone. Only one person could be calling at this hour. Groggily Rose picked up the phone.

"Doctor do you know what time it is over here?" She mumbled into the speaker.

"Rose?" his voice was quiet, sad. It reminded Rose of her first Doctor, when he was reminded of Gallifrey. How he would try to cover his feelings. She used to fall for the unemotional bit, but not anymore. She knew him too well now to know his true feelings.

"Doctor what is it?" She asked awake now, "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. You know it gets lonely here in the TARDIS."

"Doctor don't play that with me, really what's wrong?" She heard him take in a shaky breath.

"Um, I only have one phone call." She could've sworn his voice broke.

"What? What happened to you?"

"I've been captured Rose." There was a slight pause… "I don't think I'm going to make it out alive."

"WHAT?" She almost yelled sitting straight up in bed.

"You sound like me Rose." He said, but Rose was in no mood for humor.

"But you can't!" She cried, "You just can't!"

"I know." Was his reply. "It's the Daleks." He sighed, instantly regretting it, realizing it was getting hard to breath. "There back."

"But you sent them to hell!"

"And you turned them to dust; we never can get rid of them can we? They say that if I won't help them then I am "Invaluable", and therefore must be EXTERMINATED." He attempted to impersonate them at the exterminate bit, but his chest was hurting too much, and it didn't come out right.

"But you'll regenerate won't you?" She asked. After all a new new new doctor would be better that none at all.

"No, I won't. My second heart isn't working, that's why I I'm having trouble breathing. I only have one heart working. And unless I can get it to start again I won't be able to regenerate." And for once the Doctor allowed himself to sound defeated. His one advantage- gone.

"But Doctor, Isn't there anything you can do? You always get out of it!" She begged desperately.

"Maybe. I'm working on it, but the chances are slim to none. I just wanted to talk to you in case it's my last chance."

"But you can't."

"Listen, I'm not sure if my plan is going to work, but if I'm lucky, if I'm very very lucky and it does, I'll call you as soon as I' m able..If it doesn't…"

"It will." She insisted.

"Rose. If it doesn't, if I don't call after 3 days you'll know ok?" there was the some sort of noise from the background. She instantly recognized it as the Daleks. Then the Doctor said,

"I have to go, wish me luck." Her reply was half hearted; she tried to sound brave but failed.

"I love you Rose Tyler, remember that. He pleaded. Then he was gone.

~~.~~

Three days, and no phone call later Rose had gone into a state of depression, possibly even worse then when she was stranded on this parallel earth for the first time. At least then the Doctor was alive, and there was a small chance he could come back, but now even that little glimpse of hope was gone.

~~.~~

**A/N *ducks behing couch* i'm sorry please don't kill me! *sigh* well there goes the fluffy fic. i went and gone all depressing on you guys. review anyway please!**


	5. Chapter 5

~~.~~

But then he called. On the 5th day, around noon he called.

~~.~~

Ever since the three days went by Jackie had insisted Rose stay with her and Pete for a little, just until she was feeling better. She was naturally worried about Rose. Rose hadn't eaten properly in days, and spent most days in her room crying her eyes out. It had been about 5 and a half days since Rose had last talked to "him" (Saying his name around her was once again, dangerous) Jackie had finally gotten Rose to come down from her bedroom and eat something when Rose's mobile rang and a picture of the doctor showed up on the screen.

"Who is it?" Rose asked from across the table. Jackie double checked the picture and name; she didn't want Rose to get let down. After it rung a few more times Rose repeated her question. "Mum, who is it?"

Sighing Jackie muttered, "It's him."

Immediately Rose jumped up and grabbed the mobile from Jackie's hand. Flicking it open she raised it to her ear. Then after a tense moment of silence…

"Miss me?" Came the voice Rose had come to know so well.

"Doctor!" she cried. "What are you—I thought—it's been…"

"Sorry Rose, I'll have to call you back, I'm in the middle of my ingenious plan; that may I say is working perfectly." He cut her off.

"And what plan is that?" She asked smiling from ear to ear.

"What I do best."

"So running for your life yeah?"

"Yup!" he said popping the "p". "I'll talk to you later Rose, right now I have a world to save!"

"Love you!" She yelled into the phone, after he replied she snapped the phone shut and waved it front of Jackie's face. "You see?!"

"Ha!" She yelled now jumping up and down. "Told you it would be alright!" she said pointing at a very surprised Jackie. "Knew he'd never leave me!" she giggled unable to contain her happiness. "Ha, and you thought he was dead!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. Suddenly Rose's mobile buzzed again. "Now what is it?" she sighed.

Rose opened the mobile.

FROM; THE DOCTOR—Almost forgot… [(Just saved the world and avoided certain death celebratory hug])

~~.~~

Later that night the doctor called Rose again. She had picked up the phone on the first ring.

"You idiot, I thought you were dead!" She yelled, even though she couldn't bring herself to really be mad at him.

"I told you to wait three days, then if I didn't call…" he laughed.

"Doctor, they must have messed with your head, it's been 5 days!"

The doctor sat up straight. "Wait, that's how long it's been for you?" he asked.

"Yes…" On the Doctor's end she heard him move getting up… and running? "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting to the control room." Was his answer.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, now getting up herself and pacing round her room.

"Yes, there is something wrong, or at least not right. You see it's only been three days for me Rose, but it's been 5 days for you."

"So, my world is running a little a head of yours."

"That's what I was thinking, but Rose think for a moment; when I called you to tell you I was captured when was that?" He was using his "this is important, I'm not rambling for nothing" voice. It made her slightly nervous, but it kind of made her feel like they were back on one of their save the universe adventures.

She checked her recent calls list on her mobile.

"Um Tuesday April 15th at 11:56 pm."

"I have the same. So that means we were on track at some point…read off some of the other times we've talked."

Hurriedly she did as he asked. As she would say a date and time he would mutter something along the lines of "yup I got the same," "yup," or "same."

"Doctor what are you going on about. Why is this important? She asked.

"Rose, this might be the key I need to get you back." he said with all seriousness.

It was then that Rose Tyler fainted.

**A/n i couldn't keep it sad for long! but what's this a reunion in the future? hmmm maybe, maybe not...muhahahah**

**sorry if it takes me a little longer to update. i'm doing a play at school and have been staying after for practices latley then i got homework and blah blah blah. i'm almost done with this story though! yey! thanks to the reviewers! and you other people reading--you review too please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n ; hi! I'm back! Thought I abandoned this story huh? Well no I've just been really busy what with school and family drama going on and my friend got me hooked on **_**Bones **_**soo I've been kinda obsessing over that for a while…. Sorry but writing was the last thing on my mind. Buuuuuut the story's almost done! Yey!**

~~.~~

_Thud_

For a second the Doctor froze. "_What was that?" _he wondered.

"Uh, Rose…you still there." He asked. When she didn't answer got a bit suspicious. "Rose…um. What happened?" Then he heard footsteps and a gasp. "Rose?" he called louder.

"Rose?" The person who just walked in asked. He recognized the voice as Jackie.

"Jackie pick up the phone!" he yelled. More footsteps then Jackie picked up the phone.

"Doctor?" she asked uncertain.

"Jackie, what happened to Rose?"

"She's fainted!" Jackie yelled. "If you hurt her at all Doctor!" Suddenly the Doctor was reminded of how prone Jackie was to slapping when mad. Subconsciously he rubbed his cheek, wincing.

"She's probably fine Jackie." He insisted, "Check her vital signs though." After a few moments Jackie picked up the phone again.

"No, they're just fine. Why'd you make her faint?"

"Me? How could I I'm in another universe! I couldn't possibly have made her faint!" he defended.

"Then why'd she faint then Doctor?" Jackie asked in a mocking tone.

"Umm….I don't know." He muttered.

"What? How do mean you don't know?"

"I was talking to her one minute and then the next nothing." The doctor muttered while walking around the console room of the TARDIS.

"What were you talking about?" Jackie asked. The Doctor barley suppressed a groan. Why exactly was she grilling him like this? Rose's fainted that's all, probably wake up before he gets off the phone. "What did you say to her?" Jackie said reminding him that he had been asked something.

"Um, about how the times in our worlds are different, but there is a tie that's pulling them together…" he trailed off suddenly realizing why Jackie was asking these questions.

"You're taking her away again aren't you?" she said voicing his thoughts, only in a less "Yea I get Rose back!" type of tone and more in an "I'm loosing my daughter again because of you!" type of tone. He didn't say anything. He had no idea what to say to Jackie, even felt a bit guilty for just assuming Rose would want to come back, let alone leave her family forever, at least last time they could come back for visits…but now? He could tell Jackie was impatiently waiting for his response on the other end and for the first time the Doctor was at a lost for words.

~~.~~

"Rose go lay down!" The Doctor said.

"I'm fine Doctor, trust me!" Rose laughed.

"You've been unconscious for the past hour Rose! You can't be _fine_. You should be dizzy or nauseous, shaky." He rambled off. Rose could almost picture him pacing around the console and running his hand through his already messy hair.

"But I'm not." she retorted.

"Rose you have to be at least a little out of sorts."

"Ok so I'm a _little_ dizzy…but it's nothing to worry about, I'll just drink some water or something." Rose admitted.

"At least go lay down…" he pleaded.

"Fine." She mumbled and walked over to her bed flopping down on it. "There I'm lying down. Now can you continue what you were explaining before you so rudely made me faint?"

"There you go with the rude thing again." he sighed, "I guess there is just no hope of me getting over the rudeness is there?" he asked laughing.

"Not without me thereto stop you!" Rose laughed. "But seriously Doctor what was up before, what's with all the call times?"

"See, naturally our universes are on different time lines, yours goes faster. But when we made a connection across the void with the super phones it pulled the two time lines together. So as long as that connection is kept up we would be on the same time span. I've been in the vortex whenever I call you so my universe is able to go faster to catch up with yours. You got this so far?"

"No, but go on." Rose muttered sitting up and moving over to her couch.

"Well, for the few days that we didn't talk your universe's went back onto their own schedules; yours going faster, and me going slower." He explained.

"So what does this have to do with me getting back to you?" she asked really only curious about that bit.

"Basically we're not quite back on the same time line again yet; a few more phone calls should do it, and then at the moment the time lines synchronize there will be enough power for me to pull you back to this world." He finished. Rose could almost see his smug look, like a little kid who figured something out that the teacher didn't understand.

"And how would that work? I mean you can't very well throw a rope over here."

"Ah, but I do have a sort of rope!" There is still a little bit of the time vortex in you from when you looked into the heart of the TARDIS; I couldn't possibly have gotten it all out, I just have to use the time vortex in the TARDIS to pull the piece you have back and you along with it. It will be kind of like teleporting for you."

"Teleporting? Isn't that too star-trek for you?" she joked.

"Well of course its way more complicated than teleporting…" he muttered.

"Ok now I'm getting a headache!" she laughed.

"Go lay down!"

"I'm going I'm going. How long will it take for the universes to get on the same track or whatever you called it?" she asked.

"Um, probably a few days with about two phone calls a day."

"I could live with that." Rose laughed laying back down on the bed.

"But would you want to?" he asked genuinely.

"I guess two calls a day is a bit much but for you…" she joked, thinking he still was talking about phone calls.

"No, I mean come back. It's different than last time you won't be able to go back and forward between the universes. You'd be leaving your family." he said trying to hide how bad he really wanted her to choose him.

"Doctor, you mustn't be a very good time lord." She chided, holding back laughter when he responded with a strangled '_what?'_

"You don't seem to grasp what forever means." She explained.

"And what does forever mean Miss Tyler?" he joked.

"Means you're going to be stuck with me for a long long time!"

**Soo I took me forever to think of a logical reason for the doctor to be able to get rose. I didn't want it to be one of those ones where there isn't a real reason for him getting back…he kinda just shows up. sooooo me not really being a sci-fi specialist this is the best I could come up with! **

**Anywho review pls! im almost done with this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_An; ok ok ok ok i konw it's been awhile and that i said one more chapter....but....i had this bit written and are too tiered to right the ending at the moment. SO i promise one more the chapter after this will be the final chapter. and i also promise not to take forever in updating it..._**

**_Disclaimer; nothing belongs to me. short, sweet, and to the point!_**

~~.~~

Rose Tyler barley slept a wink on the second night. Excitement was building up inside her and it was getting so bad that she couldn't even sit still. She moved about the room checking and rechecking the small backpack she had packed with things she wanted to take with her to the Doctor's world. After she was finally satisfied with the contents of the bad she tried yet again to go to sleep. She managed a whole five minutes lying there before getting restless. She flopped to the other side of the bed, then back to the other, even trying sleeping with her head at the foot of the bed. Nothing worked and after what seemed like hours she still wasn't the least bit sleepy. Tying a robe around her short nightgown she padded down to the kitchen to make some sort of midnight snack.

The kitchen turned out to be no help at all. She tried a million different things from peanut butter sandwiches to sugary cereals, but nothing tasted right. She ended up eating fingerfulls of marmalade straight from the jar. She made a mental not to never chide the doctor 'bout eating marmalade like this ever again…it was quite good actually.

But even the marmalade didn't help her restlessness. In fact it sort of made it worse. Finally completely out of any better ideas she called The Doctor. The first time she called it went to his voicemail after a few rings. Rose didn't bother leaving a message because she new from experience that he never checks his voicemail; he never liked the whole automated call system thing. The Doctor liked to actually talk to someone; not pressing 1 for more options.

But the second time she tried he picked up.

"Rose?" he answered in a groggy voice, "What's wrong is everything ok?" She could tell he had been sleeping.

"No, nothings wrong…" She muttered "just couldn't sleep."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Sorry, you were asleep. Go back to bed I'll talk to you in the morning." She blurted out.

"No, I'm up now. Completely awake." He said, his voice sounding more awake by the second.

"Since when do you sleep?" Rose asked, "I thought that superior Time Lords don't need sleep." She teased.

"I do sleep!" he countered. "Every few days I get sort of tiered and need an hour or two of sleep. But you Rose Tyler…" He said over annunciating the last syllable of her name. "Are human and need your sleep, especially if you are going to be traveling through the void. You are going to need a lot of energy."

"But I can't sleep, I'm too excited." She wined sounding a bit like a small child who couldn't wait to go to Disney World.

"Tomorrow's the big day!" The Doctor cheered. "I can't wait to have you back Rose."

"Me too." She replied as she lied down on her bed.

"I was thinking," He started, "about where the first place we should go when you get back should be. I thought maybe Barcelona. Never got the chance to take you there did I? Something life threatening and potentially apocalyptic would always get in the way. Those dogs Rose you just have to see them! No noses can you believe it?! No where else in the galaxy are there dogs with no noses! But then again it might be a bit too cliché. You know "Hay we just saved the universe lets go to Barcelona!" kind of a thing. What do you think?" After a minute of no response he tried again. "Rose!" If he listened carefully he could hear her steady breathing; the breathing of someone sleeping. "Night Rose." He whispered before hanging up.

After a few minutes Rose's phone buzzed with a new text message. The soft buzzing didn't wake her up but if it had she would have seen one last message from The Doctor.

FROM; THE DOCTOR-- [(Good Night I love you and all that Hug)]

**_an; just couldn't resist a tiny bit more fluffyness before the last chapter. sorry that it's so short. _**

**_oh by the way...one of the reasons i havn't been updating is because i just got back from vacation....in london! i was with a group from my school and by the end of the trip they were so sick of me being like "omg doctor who was there!" or "I'm walking across the bridge rose and the dr. ran across during the first episode! aghhh!" and i think the tour guide thought i was crazy when i asked him if Canary Wharf actually existed..._**

**_r/r please! it makes me very happy! (even if it is just yelling at me for taking so long to update ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n IT"S DONE!!!!!! finally! i can't explain how good it felt to finally type the last sentance that inspired this whole thing. lol**

**anyway you might remember a while back that i said this was inspired by a short comic strip. as promised here is the link to said comic but please don't look at it till you've finished reading the whole story. **

http:// xkcd dot com /352/

(the space and spelling of .com is so no one spams it or whatever...)

~~.~~

The next morning all the planning and plotting that was once in the doctor's head was put into action. The Doctor had already located a weak spot in the void. It was someplace that Rose could easily pass through. The journey would still be tough but there won't be as many barriers as there would be in any other spot.

Rose half expected the weak spot to turn up at Bad Wolf Bay, but instead it turned up someplace much more close to home: in a field 'bout a half hour outside London. Specifically the spot was in a small valley on a stereotypical English country side. The field was all but deserted except for the Tyler family. The good-byes said, and the tears shed, Rose stood in the center of the semi-circle the rest of her family had made. Jackie was softly crying. She wasn't happy about Rose leaving again but she knew deep down in her heart; Rose would never be truly happy unless she was with _him_. Pete's arm was wrapped around her shoulders giving the distraught mother some comfort. Mickey stood on in silence.

Back in the other universe The Doctor hooked his mobile into the TARDIS. It bleeped and restarted. Brining Rose back was going to take a lot of power so once again the Doctor found himself setting the coordinates to a sun that was burning up; dying. After taking one more lap around the console he stopped and ran his hands trough his hair taking a deep breath. He had been so caught up in the excitement of Rose coming back he had practically ignored how dangerous this method of travel was. Traveling through space and time without a ship like the TARDIS was extremely difficult for a human. Not to mention _painful_. Of course Rose was aware of all this and The Doctor had preparations for if something went wrong, but the both of them had just been too excited to care. He hoped they wouldn't pay the price for it though.

Rose was high on adrenaline; barley able to stand still. She wanted to be back with the Doctor _now._ The Doctor had worked out that the time lines would be in line at exactly 12 noon. It was 11:55 now. What would happen was the Doctor would call her at exactly 12. He had the mobile hooked up to the TARDIS and it would act as a homing device pulling Rose back. The anticipation was high and the sudden buzzing in her pocket made her jump but it was just one last message from the Doctor.

FROM; THE DOCTOR—Almost time. Get ready and Good luck [(hug])!

Just from opening that message a shock of golden energy ran through Rose making her shiver. The others gasped when her mobile glowed a magnificent gold. Rose knew she recognized it from somewhere…but she couldn't just place it. Maybe from the Doctor's regeneration…but something told her that wasn't it. Taking a big gulp she looked up and waved good bye to her family one last time, smiling through the tears that she hadn't even realized she was crying.

_Here it goes…_ she thought, _in 5, 4, 3, 2…_

Then her mobile rang.

Her hand shaking she pressed the answer button. Suddenly Rose felt a tug from behind her belly button. A surge of energy consumed her and she was surrounded by the same golden light that had filled her mobile moments ago. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Mickey, Jackie and Pete yelling goodbye and she realized that she was fading away. She looked at her hand and it look almost like a hologram. She squinted through the golden light and took one last look at her family before she faded away completely.

Then there was blackness, no nothingness is a more appropriate word. Rose couldn't even properly see her body. She was aware of herself but couldn't feel or move anything. _This must bee the void…_ She thought. _It's not that bad; just lonely._ But then as if to spite her thoughts she was hit with an enormous pain. She could feel it through her entire body. She wanted to cry, scream, _something_ but no sound came out. But as suddenly as it started; the pain stopped. And she could feel the golden glow around her body again. The feeling returned to her limbs and she realized she was standing on grating. Could this be the TARDIS? Once again Rose felt a pull from behind her belly button and it traveled up her throat and she was suddenly afraid she would throw up. But as she opened her mouth the golden energy left. It looked like your breath does in the cold. It misted for a moment before disappearing altogether. And she could see again. She was in the TARDIS's control room, and right in front of her staring with wide eyes was the Doctor. She was home.

~~.~~

The Doctor knew he looked ridiculous standing there looking like a deer caught in headlights but he honestly couldn't help it. Rose had entered with a bang encased in a golden glow. Exactly like when she was consumed by the Bad Wolf. He was half afraid he would have to take it from her again and regenerate. He would do it, he would do anything for Rose…but he really didn't want to. He liked this body…Rose like this body. And he was terrified his next regeneration wouldn't love Rose like this one did. He knew this was an irrational fear but still it scared him to death.

Then the golden light disappeared and it was just Rose standing there, absolutely completely human. For a moment they could only stare at each other waiting to wake up from this amazing dream.

"_Rose"_ he croaked out when he found his voice.

"Oh my God." She whispered, incredulous. And then she was in his arms. Her arms were around his neck and her hands clutching to his pin-striped jacket. His arms wrapped so tightly around her she couldn't get down even if she wanted to. "It worked!" She exclaimed, "It's you…I can't believe it!" Rose was crying tears of joy, "Doctor…I…._Oh my God!_

The Doctor just held her; truly happy for the first time in a long time. He didn't say anything his eyes closed in relief, a small smile across is face.

"I love you." She whispered, finally able to say it in person. The Doctor opened his eyes and laughed. Then picking Rose up and spinning her around he smiled his trademark grin and said "I love you too Rose, I love you so so much."

And they were together, finally truly together. The Doctor placed Rose back on the ground but didn't let his grip on her loosen at all. No, he wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon.

Because sometimes, typing **[(hug)]** just doesn't cut it.

**a/n and cue the credits! omg thats it! done finished ca-put. *punches fist into the air triuphantly* thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and put up with my crazy update times! **

**please r/r it is much appreciated! **


End file.
